happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Wheelin' and Dealin'
right Wheelin' and Dealin' is an episode of the Happy Tree Friends internet series. This is also the episode that introduces Lifty & Shifty, the kleptomaniac raccoon brothers that will steal anything for a quick buck. It also introduces the Generic Tree Friends, a variety of animals used as background characters. Roles Starring Roles *Lifty & Shifty Featuring Roles *Lumpy *Handy *Generic Tree Friends HTF's Episode Description It's off to the races in this episode of Happy Tree Friends! Start your engines and gear up to win, but watch out for Lifty and Shifty, as they'll do anything necessary to keep the lead. Plot It's a nice, sunny day at the races for Lumpy, Handy, and Lifty and Shifty, but Lifty and Shifty aren't ready. Their kart has no wheels and the race is about to start. Luckily, the brothers have an idea. The flag waves, and they're off, except for Lumpy, who has seems to have lost his wheels. To make matters worse, a small explosion covers Lumpy from head to toe in soot. As Handy and the brothers speed down the road, the first turn arrives, only for Lifty and Shifty to realize they have no steering wheel. Handy laughs at the pair's misfortune, but, as he is laughing, the two steal his steering wheel. When Handy realizes what has happened, he gives his trademark frustrated look. While they make the turn, Handy slams into a parked ambulance and is cut in half when his kart runs underneath. His intestines fall out of his severed upper half. Lifty and Shifty can see the finish line, tasting victory. As luck would have it, however, all four of their wheels fly off, causing their kart to fall on its side. As the kart continues sliding forward, Lifty and Shifty's heads are dragged along the asphalt. Finally, their kart comes to a stop, just missing the finish line. Lumpy suddenly appears, sliding along in his wheeless, burned kart, claiming victory and leaving Lifty and Shifty in his dust. Moral "Look both ways before crossing the street!" Deaths #Handy's racer drives into a parked ambulance. His bottom half is cut away when his kart goes under the ambulance, dropping his intestines out of his body. #Lifty and Shifty both die when their kart falls apart and slides on its side, scraping away half of their bodies against the pavement. Goofs *As the ambulance comes into view, Shifty's fedora is missing. Trivia #The title of this episode may be a reference to the 1957 John Coltrane, Mal Waldron, and Frank Wess jazz album of the same name. #This episode marks the first appearance of Generic Tree Friends. #This is the first of many of Lumpy's jobs. #This is the first episode (and the only episode of the First Season of the Internet series) in which Handy dies. #As in this episode, Handy would later laugh at Cuddles' misfortune in The Wrong Side of the Tracks. Category:Internet Episodes Category:Internet Season 1